New Beginings
by ninaandfabes4eva
Summary: Set after Stella and Frankie die.  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

'Morning' she said smiling. He loved that beautiful voice.'Morning' he replied.'Nurse McKaig a word please'. 'Yes matron'.She smiled and they walked to matrons office.

'Nurse McKaig a new nurse will be joining us i would like you to look after her as she will be sharing your room'.'But'she protested.'Marian i know that after stella's death you may want to keep it how it is for a while until things have settled down and normally i would let you but im afraid there is no where else the new nurse can stay'. Matron saw the look in her eyes she really wished there was something she could do but her hands were tied.'Yes Matron' marian replied close to tears.'Dissmissed nurse' 'Thank you matron'. Marian ran out the door ,past nick and into the store followed her. 'marian' 'Dont touch me' 'hey whats wrong' Nick asked concerned. 'Matron wamts the new nurse to move in to my room and she wants her to replace stella but' 'Marian stellas gone you will have to let go sometime' 'I dont want to' 'No one wants to' he said sitting beside her and placing a kiss in her hair. 'I have a call would you like to come?'He asked. 'Yes please' she sniffed.

They got in the car and started to drive. 'Damn this traffic i know a shortcut'. he said as he pulled out. They were halfway down the road when marian whimpered.'hey' he looked out the window and saw where they were' oh marian im sorry i should have thought' 'No i want to see it' 'Are you Sure?' He asked as he knew today they were clearing it ,including bodies.

'Please Nick' she begged. 'If you're sure'. he asked. 'I am' she replied getting out of the car. She saw people being dragged out from the pile of rubble that once was an arcade. 'Oh god' She muttered under her breath, her legs felt wobbly. 'Shhhh' he comforted. Marian let him walk her to the car, she didnt want to do anything just sit and cry.'Ill get someone else to take the call' he said. 'Where will they go?' she asked. 'The royal, ashfordly, Scarborough, Leeds'. 'Can we see if stella's there and frankie' 'i dont know if that would be a good idea' he said gently. 'Please' she said tears coming to her eyes. 'Okay' he said reluctantly. 'I need to say goodbye'. She said. 'You will' he said comfortingly. And with that he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

'Congratulations' Said Doris, the paitent that worked at the telepone exchange. 'Congratulations on what?' Asked nick confused. 'Nurse Mc- uuuuuhhhh' doris said trying to remember. 'Mckaig?' Asked Nick. 'Thats it' doris said. 'What about her?' 'She's pregnant' Doris replied Matter-of-factly. 'Pregnant?' Asked Nick. 'I heard her and doctor weatherill talking on the phone'. 'Ill be right back'Nick said leaving the room. 'Nurse McKaig a word please' he said walking past her. She followed him to his office. The only sound audible was the click of the door. After five minutes of silence nick finally spoke 'Why didnt you tell me you were pregnant?' 'How do you find out?' she asked. 'A paitent ' Nick said simply. 'Doris nightingale' marian said. 'is it the right time to have a child'? nick asked. 'There is no way i could abort a child' marian said looking at him sadly 'But if you dont want to be a part of its life then thats fine no one has to know its yours'. Then she left, pausing outside his door to wipe the tears from her eyes and then she turned round and started work. She was doing great until half an hour later nick walked up to her with big puffy eyes 'Please can we talk?' Nick asked. 'Im really busy doctor it will have to wait' she said turning around but nick grabbed her arm firmly 'it cant' he said not letting go of her arm. Marian just looked at his hand on her arm and nodded.

When they got to his office nick locked the door so they wouldnt be disturbed 'Marian i wasnt saying, i would never' nick tried to explain but he couldnt find the words. 'You never let me finish i love you and i will love our child so am i?' Before nick could finish his sentance marian kissed him and he kissed back and when they finally broke apart nick said 'Shall i take it as a yes?' nick asked. 'You can take it any way you like' marian said as she left.

(A/N) Second chapter up comment PLEASE ;)

Love yaa

Angel x


End file.
